


(un)Intentional

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this kink meme prompt: Established Holmes/Watson in which Holmes is drunk, Watson is sober, and Holmes is very very handsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)Intentional

Watson wishes he was as drunk as Holmes, because then maybe his mind wouldn't be catching on each movement of Holmes' hands. He is leaning into Watson, and his hands are there, brushing the lapel on his jacket; there, sliding along his neck; there, causing the fabric of his shirt to disappear; there, the heat radiating along his thigh; and here, a kiss passing from back of hand to back of hand. Every touch is a tiny reminder of previous nights, showing him flashes of Holmes spread naked on their bed, of Holmes' mouth around his cock, of Holmes panting under him. Watson wants, more and more with each thoughtless press of thumb and finger and palm, and his want is leading him down. He thinks, when his mind clears momentarily, that Holmes is too drunk to be entirely conscious of the addictive nature of his touches, is too drunk to handle the reaction to his hands' mindless wandering, but Watson finds he cannot be bothered to care.


End file.
